Stand By Me
by Ladya C. Maxine
Summary: Sequel of Untold Truths. The new rules of the third championships test Kai and Ray's relationship. Forced to battle each other as well as their friends, will the ties that bind them begin to unravel? On HIATUS
1. Welcome Home

Title: Stand By Me

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: M (just above PG-13)

Summary: sequel to 'Untold Truths'. The new beyblading championships rules put Kai and Ray's relationship to the test when they have to overcome, not only their teams battling each other, but the conflict between their friends, threatening new opponents and the doubt that they might not know each other as well as they thought they did.

Warnings: yaoi, some language and violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N (This is a pretty long author's note but please read this if you wanna know the reason behind the rather long delay):

…..Well, damn.

It has been almost two years and I cannot get over how so many of you have loyally been awaiting this sequel. My gratitude (and sympathy) goes out to all of you. Why the wait?

First off, I had really meant the whole "maybe" part of a potential sequel. I had most definitely not intended to write one while writing the first, um, twenty four chapters. The plot was seriously intended for a single installment story. Let's face it; the chips were removed, Dranzer Demon was defeated, Voltaire was killed. Everything that made Untold Truths what it was was cleaned up and rounded off in the last few chapters. Of course, I could continue a story around Kai, Ray, Ata and the rest, but that wouldn't be a sequel to Untold Truths' premises. So I had to try and think up a completely new story that would stay true to the original story despite all crucial elements having been removed. Not an easy task for someone as lazy as myself. So the first year was basically spent putting off the inevitable or noting down a few stray ideas.

Secondly, I draw my inspiration from the series. I finished Untold Truths in September 2003 and my family moved to the Netherlands in November 2003. I'm part Dutch and I like it here, but dammit I **hate** Beyblade in Dutch! BLEH! (no, not the alarm clock bleh. Just plainly, BLEH!) Even worse, they seem to be stuck on season two here, which is my least favorite season of the series. So there went my inspiration down the toilette. I started writing Boys Day In or Out? in hopes that re-familiarizing myself with the settings and characters would boost my mind into formulating a decent plot. I like that fic, but it didn't help much.

Finally, I resorted to good'ol internet. By downloading as much season three episodes as possible on Kazaa and ordering a few episodes on DVD, I made a final effort to make a sequel possible. I knew that I would base the potential sequel off season three (Did I mention how much I hate season two? In case not: I HATE IT!) but since there is no season three here in the Netherlands and I only have six early Japanese episodes downloaded, I did not have enough information to write the story. To be honest, I was rather close on canceling the whole idea of a sequel.

So where did I get the inspiration? Allow me to make a shout out to M.S.K: Hey!

I was about to announce my failure today (July the 4th) when I read her e-mail in which she expressed her enthusiasm regarding the fact that I was supposed to be posting the sequel today. Reading her e-mail, I knew I'd be the biggest jerk in the world (and believe me, it took all of my pride to admit to that) if I did not give you guys the promised sequel. Her words basically summed up what you all were expecting of me. This e-mail was the push I needed to at least make a decent attempt. I am just going to do as I did with Untold Truths, which is make things up as I go along. It isn't much, but it's a start.

So to Miss M.S.K. Thank you so much! This story was created because of you.

So here is the sequel. I have decided to incorporate it into season three (whereas Untold Truths took place directly after season one). I have a general idea of what is going on in season three, but of course I am going to alter things to fit my story. So I'm going to need you, my readers', help. If you know any good sites, or have watched season three, please send me potential information about it to my **new** e-mail address (see my bio-page).

I have seen episode one from the third season in which all the characters are already together (as opposed to season two where everyone were separated in the first few episodes) so I'm just going to start off from there and twist the season to my specific liking. Do not assume that this will make this story predictable (especially if you have seen season three) because, as I have proven in the past, I can bend and shape everything I damn well want to. There will be parts in this fic where you'll think: "Hey, that's not how it happened in the series!" (including this first chapter) but it's fanfiction, people. Trust me, I know the series very well, but changes had to be made.

By the way, yes; this is a new title. I hated the other one and I was listening to Ben E. King's song 'Stand by me' and it just fitted the whole concept of this story so well. I wanted to keep the whole Untold, Unquestioned, Unrequited theme going, but in the end it was just too corny for my taste.

In conclusion: Thank you, M.S.K. for the push. Thank you, my loyal readers, for the wait and support. And thank you, God, for letting this all come through.

First chapter is basically a (re-)introduction. Again, this takes place at the beginning of the third season, meaning that a year has passed since Untold Truths.

Here it is, Untold Truths' sequel: Stand By Me

* * *

"He's got a fighter's spirit.

Kai Hiwatari paused mid-way in a push-up, listening as the soft footsteps came up behind him.

"Who?"

"The new kid, Daichi. He's persistent, but he's got the right stuff. Tyson would have probably lost if you hadn't helped him out."

"That isn't saying much" he scoffed, abandoning his work-out to sit back as the other teen took a seat before him on the floor. Wiping off his brow with a towel, he slung it over his shoulder to study the neko-jin. "Besides, Daichi's just a smaller version of Tyson. What kept you?"

Ray smiled but didn't reply at first. Instead, he leaned in slightly.

Rolling his eyes, Kai complied nonetheless. Meeting the raven-haired teen halfway, he kissed the curled lips. A hand on his neck stopped him from pulling back too soon. Ray clearly planned to make up for the past hours in which they had shared only brief kisses and touches. Pulling the slightly shorter teen into his lap, Kai wrapped his arms around the other, allowing Ray nuzzle his neck before returning to the serious kissing.

Finally appeased after several minutes, Ray settled against the bare chest, content to stay there for the rest of the day. He wouldn't have mind staying there for the rest of his natural life, but it was getting dark, which meant that it would soon be time to go to bed.

Do the math.

"So?"

"So what?"

Kai fought the urge to roll his eyes again at the 'innocent' tone.

"Where were you? I left you guys at noon."

"Oh that," Ray yawned, exposing his pointy fangs. "Some weirdo challenged Tyson after you left."

Silence.

"…And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going to be like this all night?"

"Maybe."

"Then I suggest you pick out a room facing west because there's going to be a very bright sunrise tomorrow," Kai countered, shifting the grinning neko-jin off of him and getting to his feet.

"But it's more fun this way," Ray defended, also standing to follow his koi who was making his way out of the large gym. Catching up, he slung an arm around the other's still sweaty shoulders. "Admit it, Kai. You like my games."

The only response he got was a 'Hn'. But an arm wrapped itself around his waist as they walked down the lit hall, proving that the phoenix wasn't all too exasperated with the whole situation. Resting his head on Kai's shoulder, Ray smiled softly but fondly.

Who would have ever thought a simple blizzard could have changed his life so drastically? It was hard to believe that a year had passed since their first world championship, and the events that had followed.

He had moved in with Kai in the phoenix's mansion that was situated here in Japan. As expected, everything that had belonged to Voltaire was now Kai's. Ray was pretty sure that he didn't know all of Kai's inheritance, but the phoenix had sold off a lot of things, especially those which had been closely associated with Voltaire. What he kept was what he himself was personally familiar with, including this home where he had occasionally stayed with his grandfather before joining the Bladebreakers.

It was huge. Even bigger than the penthouse in Russia, of course, but also older, in a classic antique sort of way. All the furniture were of heavy oak and lined with only the most expensive of cloths. It consisted of five floors with a total of thirty-eight bedrooms and twenty-nine bathrooms. Plus the parlour, three living rooms, briefing room, several offices, kitchen, four dining rooms, spacious gym, beyblade training rooms, attic, wine cellar, basement, garage, indoor pool and servant quarters. A major difference was that there were no servants here. Kai had told him that Voltaire had never trusted anyone other than family when in his home.

With the addition of the outdoor tennis courts and pools (yes, **pools**) plus acres of private property, the whole place made the penthouse look like a mere guest house. And that was saying a lot.

Needless to say, the rest of the team made it their duty to come over basically every day. Tyson, hell bent on getting even with Kai for keeping this all from them, had claimed most of the rooms on the second floor as his. Which was fine with Kai since those were the rooms furthest away from his and Ray's. Sleepovers were regular. It'd been a year since their return yet the others had yet to fully accept the fact that their team captain was a billionaire. Kai made no attempt to encourage that.

Upon their return from Russia they had parted briefly. It had been the hardest three weeks in Ray's life. He had flown on to China to see his friends and family, and to gather his things to bring with him to his new home. Kai had gone off to attend to (even more) business in Japan concerning the millions of dollars worth of investment Voltaire had left.

'_Strange. Voltaire made Kai's life a living hell, but he left everything to Kai in his will, instead of sharing it between business partners or other associations. Despite what he said, he clearly trusted Kai enough to leave him everything he owned…'_

It wasn't until his return from China that they had made their relationship known. By then their group had acquired a new, unofficial member, Hillary Hitomi. She had met Kai during his absence and Ray couldn't help thinking that she had a crush on the silent teen. Not that he could blame her, but hey, Kai was his boyfriend so when he first met her he had had some reservations. That had lasted about, oh, a day. Once they confessed to the others Hillary had been the first to congratulate them. Of course, Tyson and Max teased them constantly, but he knew it was meant in a good way. It had to be, otherwise Kai would have put a painful end to it.

Another year of beyblading went by and they had met a lot of interesting people, some of which became close friends. Teams like the Psykicks and Saint Shields were now their allies while individuals like Zeo and Wyatt would pass by Tyson's dojo a lot. Ray wasn't all too keen on the last one since it was obvious that Wyatt had a thing for Kai. Far more noticeable and serious than Hilary ever had. Wyatt was a nice guy and all, but Ray preferred him when he wasn't marvelling Kai's blading skills or urging the phoenix to give him private lessons. To be honest, Ray preferred him when he wasn't there at all.

Mean, but what was a selfish guy like him supposed to do? A fifty-ton fire-breathing demon phoenix could not take Kai away from him. No way he was going to let a hyper-active preppy schoolboy run off with **his** boyfriend.

"Thinking of Wyatt again, aren't you?"

Ray shrugged.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You speak out loud when you're brooding," Kai said, unsuccessfully suppressing a grin though he averted meeting his partner's glower. "I like the 'hyper-active preppy schoolboy' part."

"Of all the people you had to meet while jogging, why him?"

"Having someone hysterically run up to you and gush out their life story hardly counts as meeting them. He's just a fan. Besides, you only have yourself to blame."

"Oh really?" Ray's eyes widened, stopping at the top of the stairs to step back. "Do elaborate."

"You were the one who told me, after we got together, that I have to be nicer to other people. You made me promise to try," Kai reminded him, leaning against the banister. "The old Kai Hiwatari would have just brushed Wyatt off and continued running. But, because of you, I actually let him jog with me, for a while. He's been around since then. Face it, Ray," he leaned in, smirking at the fuming neko-jin, "Wyatt is here because of you."

Damn, that was a very depressing thought.

Watching his koi mentally berate himself, Kai sighed, pulling the other teen towards him.

"Wyatt is just another one of the guys. Stop making such a fuss about it before you make yourself sick." He proved his point with a kiss before leading the compliant neko-jin down the grand staircase that led to the ground floor.

The high-ceilinged entrance hall echoed their footsteps as they walked over the marble tiles. A team of cleaners came by once a week to clean the entire mansion, but their presence were strictly work-related. Like Voltaire, he did not trust people easily and so he did not hire a new group of household staff as live-ins here.

"He said his name was Shippu no Jin."

"Who did?" Kai asked at the unexpected comment, letting the other enter the kitchen before him.

Walking around the light green topped centre counter, Ray took a bag of microwavable popcorn out of one of the thirty cabinets, placing it in the appliance and setting the time as he answered.

"The guy who challenged us after you left. He just appeared out of no where and challenged Tyson. I've never seen him before. Does his name ring a bell to you?"

Kai shook his head.

"An upstart?"

"Don't think so. He was older. Around nineteen or so. But he was wearing a mask so I couldn't get a good look of his face. But he challenged Tyson in any case. Daichi launched right after that, though I doubt the two of them are on a team. I joined in--"

"Typical."

"--to help Tyson," Ray continued though not before pinching the taller teen, or at least attempting to, but Kai stepped away. Settling with sitting up onto the counter, he frowned slightly. "But this guy took on all three of us and I think that he would have beaten us if Max hadn't, unintentionally, interrupted our battle. Jin disappeared right after."

"Interesting," Kai mused, taking a glass out of the cupboard with a thoughtful look.

"I know. What do you make of him?"

"Can't really tell since I wasn't there. He could be a member of a team. The Saint Shields used the same approach last time before challenging our entire team. He could be a scout for a new group."

"A pretty skilled scout if you ask me. Oh, and Max also had some interesting news. He was pretty excited about it."

"Probably just on sugar-high."

"Nuh-uh. This time it was real. Turns out that Mr. Dickenson is holding a private conference right now. According to the news reporters there are going to be some major changes in the rules and regulations of the next beyblade championships."

Kai raised a brow, resting against the counter next to the neko-jin as he sipped his water.

Watching the phoenix drink, Ray allowed himself the liberties to stare (alright, ogle) at the semi-undressed state of his boyfriend and team captain. Why oh why had it taken him so long to notice the usually stoic teen? Heck, why did someone as gorgeous and bloody desirable as Kai notice him?

"Try exotic feline features and overall sex appeal."

He really had to stop speaking his thoughts out loud.

"That was pretty shallow."

Kai chuckled, emptying his glass and putting it down.

"And your thoughts on me weren't."

"Yeah, but I'm just a country boy raised in an isolated village. I expect you, with all your pure-bred upbringing and pedigree, to be a bit more in dept."

"Pure-bred upbringing and pedigree…" Kai repeated slowly. "That's it. You're no longer allowed to chat with Ata online."

The loud ding of the microwave added a comic sphere to the golden-eyed teens faked shock.

"No fair!" Ray gaped, picking up the deep bowl he had taken out earlier and proceeding to the microwave. "He promised to send…something cute. You can't deprive me, the love of your life, of that, can you?"

"Oh no, that would be too cruel," he deadpanned, watching as the boy emptied the hot package of fluffy kernels into the bowl. "So what is this cute thing that's he's sending you?"

"Stuff."

That was too quick and too short for his liking.

"What stuff?" Looks like they had fallen back into that pattern.

"Uh…Oh, would you look at the time! My movie is starting."

With that the neko-jin made a mad dash for the living room. Watching him go, Kai debated on whether or not he should make Ray confess now or leave it until he had the other cornered in the bedroom. Torturing Ray there eventually won out so he left the other to his devices for now.

Remembering something, he quickly made his way to the adjoining dining room where a stack of envelopes and packages awaited him. Picking up the mail he had collected upon arriving home earlier, he began shifting through it. Of course, finances and what not concerning companies and funds. A light pink envelope, however, brought a small smile to his face.

'_Sassy.'_

Taking a seat around the dark-wood dining table, he carefully opened the small envelope and pulled out the equally pink letter. The hand writing was sloppy, at best, but it only cemented the feeling of pride within him. Though a little late for her age, which was now nine, Sassy was quickly catching up on things that her health had hindered her with.

The letter was dated yesterday. Any letters from her was always sent directly via airmail to him so that no more than a day passed between her writing it and him reading it. Considering that she wrote him a couple of times per week it was pricy, but nothing less for his little sister.

_Dear Kai,_

_Thank you very much for the doll. It's beautiful. Guess what? Today, at school, Miss Balanchine said that I can start with Grand Pas de Deux, so I get to dance with a partner. His name is Andrey and he's thirteen. He's very popular so I'm very happy that he's my partner. He can dance very good, but he's very tall. But Miss Balanchine said that that's a good thing. He doesn't talk to me a lot, but maybe it's because he's nervous. We're training now but we're going to put on a big show for Christmas. You'll come, won't you? Don't forget to bring Ray!_

He interrupted his reading to chuckle at that. Leave it to her to remind him of that.

_Ata and Ian are staying with us. I think Ian is mad at Ata because he wouldn't talk to him. Ata said that Ian's mad at Bryan too. Ian said a bad word last night and Natasia made him sleep in one of the hotel rooms, so now he's really mad. She told me never to repeat what he said. I wanted to ask her what it meant but she said that I'll find out when I'm bigger. Ata isn't wearing glasses anymore, but I guess he already told you that. He said that the Demolition Boys are training for the next world championship. Does this mean that you and Ray are going to blade against Ata and the others? I don't want you to battle against them. Maybe you can team up! No one can beat you then. _

_Natasia wants to lose weight. She went with Ata to the gym today. She can't walk now because she says that she's hurting everywhere. Ata says that that's a good thing and that she should go back to gym tomorrow because her muscles will become too stiff if she doesn't. Natasia locked herself in her room and isn't letting Ata in. Ivan had to cook dinner tonight. We ate coleslaw and minced meat. It was very yummy. Ivan also bought chocolate-chip ice cream. Natasia didn't eat any because she's on a diet. Ata says that maybe she has a boyfriend. What does that have to do with losing weight?_

_Jeremei is in the hospital again. Natasia said that his heart isn't very good. She said that he needs a new one. I hope he gets it soon. I miss him a lot. We go to visit him everyday. He looks very tired all the time and can't talk very loud, but he says that he's always happy when we come. Natasia started crying on our way home but she told me that it was nothing. I think she's worried. But I'm sure they'll make a better heart for Jeremei and he'll be home soon._

_How is it in Japan? I really wish I could come and see it sometimes. How is Ray? Ata said that they write each other a lot. Ata's funny; whenever he's talking to Ray he's always laughing. He also asked me where you baby album was. He said he thought that you were very cute as a baby. That was a very nice thing to say, wasn't it? I gave it to him and he told me that I really made his day._

Something cute, huh? So that's what Ray was up to.

_I have to go now. It's almost bedtime and Ivan is going to read me a story. I like it when Ivan reads. He does funny voices. Almost as good as Natasia!_

_Night night, Kai._

_Lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of love, Saskia._

The letter both cheered him as worried him.

Jeremei's heart had been giving him trouble for years but it wasn't until a couple of months ago that he suffered a minor, but scary, stroke. Since then he had been in and out of the hospital. Doctors said that he needed a donor as soon as possible. He was using all his money and resources to obtain a matching donor but it was proving difficult even with his wealth. Saskia, not fully aware of the severity of the situation, was convinced that the doctors were currently making a new heart for their chauffeur and friend. None of them could find it in them to tell her otherwise. They could only hope that a suitable donor would be found soon.

Not as serious as Jeremei's heart but dubious nonetheless was this Andrey, Saskia's new dance partner. Whereas Saskia didn't see the inconsistencies, Kai did. She had spoken of this boy in her previous letters, clearly impressed by his talent and popularity. Kai truly doubted that Andrey didn't speak to her because he was shy. Popular people are never shy. It was clear that the dancer wasn't as thrilled with having Saskia as his partner as she was. Saskia was still terribly small, having grown less than an inch in the past year and now only as tall as her big brother's waist. This, plus her soft features, disadvantaged her when dealing with those her own age. Many didn't associate with her because they either underestimated or envied her.

'_I'm going to have to call Natasia tomorrow and have her do something about this,'_ he decided, wishing he was there to handle it personally.

Thinking about Natasia's own ordeal did bring a smile to his face, however. He really wished he was there. A locked door wasn't enough to keep Ata out, especially when something as entertaining as torturing Natasia was involved. His sympathies went out to the red-headed cook.

Tucking the fragile paper back in its envelope, he left the rest of the mail on the table, intent on returning to them tomorrow. He turned off the lights and checked the security system before exiting the dining room. He heard the commotion of the television in the large den and decided to deal with a certain neko-jin first before taking a bath. Crossing the grand entrance hall, he stepped into the darkened living room though remained in the doorway for a moment to study the single occupant who was curled up on the mounds of cushions on the couch.

Eyes intent on the movie being broadcast on the wide screen television, Ray was half reclined on the large couch. The deep bowl of popcorn, now half emptied, was resting on a pile of cushions before him as he slowly ate out of it, almost in a trance-like state. Kai could never understand what could possibly be so fascinating about television, but then again hardly anything fascinated him. Except for a few people, like Ray, Saskia and, of course, Ata. Hell, that last one was basically the ninth wonder of the world. Which world, though, was debatable.

But back to Ray.

Kai studied the dark hair, now in a lose ponytail and bathed blue in the light given off by the screen. Ray only wore his hair like that when here in the mansion. He didn't know why, but the neko-jin was actually a bit self-conscious about the long mane. Actually, now that he thought about it, Ray was self-conscious about everything about him. People would often compliment the exotic teen on his looks when they were out but Ray would become uncomfortable and merely nod before tugging Kai away. The only compliments he accepted, if not loved, were from Kai. Which was an honour.

'_I love you for more than your looks,'_ Kai thought, remembering their light-hearted conversation in the kitchen. _'But despite all my education, I can not even begin to express that.' _

Saskia was precious to him. She needed him to look after her. She needed her big brother to make her go on every day of her life. His support was her life source. The exact opposite for him and Ata. He needed Ata like a fish needed water. What exactly he needed wasn't always very clear, but he just felt lost without the eccentric but loyal wolf.

With Ray…it was both. Physically as well as mentally, with Ray he just complete, for a lack of a better word. Even when apart (which was seldom or **very** brief) he often found himself assured and looking forward to seeing the other teen again. Waking up next to the Drigger master every morning, eating breakfast with him, training with him, hanging out at Tyson's dojo with him, walking home with him in the evening, eating dinner with him, going to bed with him; he could no longer even consider doing anything without knowing that Ray was right there next to him.

A shrill scream from the television made Ray jump, almost upsetting the precariously balanced popcorn but the neko-jin caught it just in time. A snicker from the hallway helped ease his racing heart though he did glare at the older boy.

"It's scary, alright?"

His hiding place discovered, Kai casually walked over to stand behind the couch, staring with no large amount of interest at the carnage going on on the plasma screen.

"Why do you watch horror movies if you are such a scaredy-cat?"

"Don't even start with the cat jokes again. And I watch horror movies because it's a good enough reason to cling onto a certain someone," Ray explained with a pointed look.

"I have to take a bath," Kai reminded. "I've been working out all afternoon."

"And don't think I don't appreciate it."

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Unless, of course, a certain someone has to bathe too."

Ray almost choked on his popcorn, thumping his chest. Looking up, he found himself staring stupidly at Kai who was smirking, dare he say it, teasingly down at him with a raised brow. As 'simple-minded, country-boyish' as he was, he was smart enough to pick up on that line and even smarter still to abandon the movie and popcorn without a moment's hesitation.

"And what put you in such a good mood?" he asked, walking backwards in front of the other as they headed towards the master bathroom.

"Do I need a reason to want to bathe with you?"

"Not that I'm complaining, but you usually not the one to make the first move in cases like this."

"Well maybe I'm bending over backwards just for you."

Unable to resist, as always, Ray stopped walking, in doing so blocking Kai's path as well, and planted a deep kiss on those tempting lips. The kiss was cut short though when he suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground, his arms automatically wrapping around the other's neck at the sudden loss of footing.

"You are in a **very** good mood," he grinned and was rewarded with a peck on the mouth. "Come on, what's up?"

Kai didn't answer. Instead he entered their bedroom and headed straight for the king-size bed where he laid Ray down gently. Supporting himself on his elbows, he started to kiss the surprised neko-jin, alternating between tender and needful. It wasn't long before he had Ray purring beneath him. Suckling the tanned skin on the neck, he ran a hand through the silky hair, tugging off the hair band to free it, allowing it to cascade over the pillows and quilt. His other hand lightly caressed the joint between Ray's neck and shoulder before slowly feeling its way down, expertly undoing the Chinese blader's shirt to rub the flat stomach.

"K-Kai…" Ray gasped, gripping the smooth shoulders tightly, head thrown back to allow his koi complete access to his neck. He was going to be sporting a hicky for the next couple of days, but the pleasure of receiving them greatly outweighed Tyson's catcalls. No pun intended.

Groaning at the sound of his whispered name, Kai raised himself to meet the other eye-to-eye, staring down with burning crimson eyes through slate bangs. Gods, how did he ever manage to keep his hand off of Ray when in public? What ever possessed him to let Ray leave their bed every morning, for that matter? Swooping down, he caught the panting lips in a searing kiss that sent a strong shiver through both their bodies. By now his fingers grazed the waist of Ray's pants though began teasing the sensitive skin above it with feather soft touches.

"Oh God!" Ray cried out, jumping at the sensation. "Kai, now!"

"Now?" he whispered, bringing his lips to the other's delicately pointed ear. "Now what?"

Ray whined, squirming beneath him but unable to gain enough contact.

"Don't stop…Take me now!"

"Give me one reason why I should."

Ray opened his eyes, biting his lower lip as he struggled to think.

"I…I…need you."

"You need me?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Just like you needed Ata to send you baby pictures of me?"

"Uh-huh!...Huh?" He blinked.

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it, Ray?" Kai grinned, giving him a quick kiss before getting up, leaving the neko-jin, hot and bothered, on their bed. "If cute is what you want, then I guess I can't help you. I'll go take my bath now. Alone."

"Wha? When? Huh? K-Kai!" Ray shouted, sitting up, still feeling those hands on him. "You can't leave me like this!"

"What can I say? I'm…what was that word you used earlier…shallow?"

Sputtering, Ray could only watched as his koi entered the bathroom, turning to gift him with a smug smile before closing and locking the door behind him. Feeling reasonably uncomfortable, and unsatisfied, the neko-jin buried his face in a pillow to muffle his frustrated scream. Sitting up, he glared at the closed door.

"You are so going to regret doing that to me!" he shouted before stumping towards the bedroom door. "I hope we run out of warm water very soon!"

Kai grinned on the other side of the door, very pleased with himself. Serves the neko-jin right for sneaking behind his back and getting his best friend to send him those pictures. To be honest, it had taken all of his will power to pry himself off of the other blader. He was most definitely going to return to that later on in the night. Despite Ray's threats, he did need a cold bath right now.

"Ray, you are just too amusing and desirable for your own good," he said out loud before pushing himself away from the door to undress.

Tomorrow was going to be spent by the dojo, training for the upcoming championships. He was confident that they were going to win the title for the third time in a row. Each of them had perfected their battle styles and Kenny was always updating their blades. Even Hilary, despite her limited knowledge of the game and rules, helped out. This championship was going to be a piece of cake. The Bladebreakers were simply unbeatable.

"Bladebreakers? Unbeatable? Who would have thought it?" he sighed, stepping into the crystal stall. "Though I wonder what the new rules and regulations are. Mr. Dickenson will probably tell us tomorrow."

Mentally shaking the strangely foreboding thoughts away, he focused on more pressing matter. Namely how to approach a certain infuriated neko-jin downstairs. The other boy wasn't going to stay mad at him for long, but it was always better to fess up to his mistakes to prove how much he cared about the Chinese teen. As Ray now knew; Kai Hiwatari apologizes only to those extremely close to him. Saying 'I'm sorry' for something as harmless as the prank he had just pulled meant a lot more to Ray than it would to anyone else.

'_I'll make up for it, Ray. Believe me.'_

Thinking of his boyfriend, Kai couldn't help smiling. Ray was the best thing to have entered his life in many years. And if they had managed to survive his grandfather's schemes, Dranzer Demon plus a whole year full of challenges and tournaments, then there was nothing that could ruin their relationship.

Nothing.

Tbc…

* * *

Well, there ya have it. Chapter one.

This was tricky because whereas the KaiRay interaction in Untold Truths was limited they are an item now. I didn't want to make them into some mushy, sappy, lovey-dovey couple so I tried hard to keep away from that without compromising the relationship. Also, this is a PG-13 fic so I can't go all-out yaoi so don't expect any, though I will throw in more spicy scenes like the one in the bedroom.

Don't worry, the rest of the gang will be in chapter two though most characters in Untold Truths won't be in the first few chapters. It's all in the plot, so don't worry. I'm pretty sure you are going to like it. Trust me on this, people.

Don't forget to send me any useful information (to my new e-mail) concerning season three. If you watched this season than I would love to talk to you to learn more. The more info I have the more and better I can write.

Well, readers, let's see if this one will live up to Untold Truths!

One last time, thank you for you patience!

Read & Review, please.


	2. The New Rules

Title: Stand By Me

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

A/N: Seeing as I've almost finished 'Boys Days In or Out?' I thought it would be nice to update this one. Made sense? No? Go figure!

Thanks for all your e-mails! I got some very promising leads. I will use them in this story but I have decided to mainly re-write the whole season. It's more fun (and less predicable) that way. Some things will stay the same, but the most of it will be altered. Also, I got rid of Dizzy. I never liked her in English version and I was relieved to find out that she doesn't even exist in the original Japanese version, so her not being here is justifiable.

Btw: 69 reviews for one chapter...I love you all. Marry me?

* * *

Groaning in his sleep, Ray turned over, snuggling deeper into the sheets in an attempt to block out the looming morning sun. Despite the heavy drapes that hung from the ceiling before the windows, a very narrow sliver of light always managed to sneak its way through the partition and across the room and directly into his eyes. There just had to be some evil higher power at work here. 

"Move the bed," he pleaded, reaching out to touch…nothing. Opening a golden eye, he gazed groggily at the unobstructed view of the dresser against the wall. That side of the bed was empty.

Making an even louder groaning sound, he lifted his head, staring rather drunkenly around the large room but found that, besides him and the unmoving furniture, it was empty.

"I hate mornings," he grumbled, covering his head with a pillow since the light was still blinding him. "I hate alarm clocks. I hate the sun."

"You're beginning to sound like me."

"I hate Kai."

Still hiding beneath his pillow, he felt the mattress sink as someone climbed on it, laying down. The silky soft sheets slid off his bare skin to pool between them, making him shiver at the morning air. Groaning again, he grabbed a handful, wrapped himself within it and burrowed himself deeper into the soft mattress.

"I was only in the bathroom," said the voice in the dark.

"I hate bathrooms."

"And here I used to think that Tyson wasn't a morning person."

Pulling off the pillow, he trained more focused eyes on the bluenette who was lying there wearing only a pair of black boxers, the red eyes still holding on to the last bit of sleep. According to the alarm clock (which he hated so) on Kai's nightstand it was just something past six in the morning.

"I'm not a morning person when I wake up **alone**," he corrected, curling up against the other teen's side. "Especially when I wake up at seven to find that my boyfriend has slipped off to go jogging."

"Would you rather I stop working out and get all flabby?"

"You can't. You're body is too frustratingly perfect."

"You'd know, wouldn't you."

Ray thought it over for a moment but then smiled, kissing the evenly rising chest before tilting his head back for a more intimate kiss.

Oh, he had been angry with Kai last night. Well, maybe not angry-angry, but it had taken the phoenix more than an hour to get him back to their room. Ray would have loved to claim that even then he'd put up much resistance, but, as always, Kai had him begging within five minutes, naked within ten and positively purring within twelve. And that had only been at around nine o'clock. They had fallen asleep at about midnight.

Had he forgiven Kai? Hell yeah. Truth be told, he would sometimes instigate petty arguments just because the make-up sessions were that damn good. Hn, and here he used to think Kai was unable to apologize. Given his tactics, the bluenette was a prodigy when it came to apologizing. And the best part was always that, right after the intensive love-making, Kai would then pull him close and say in a voice no one other than Ray had ever heard, "I'm sorry." Yes, hearing that little sentence before he drifted off to sleep was even better than the sex, which was saying something.

"When are we going to Tyson's?" he asked softly, stroking the pale arm around his waist.

"He won't be up for another five hours," Kai estimated, eyes contently closed as he held the neko-jin close. "We'll leave around noon."

"Meaning…" he smiled, raising himself up onto his elbows and blowing a bothersome lock of loose hair out of his face, "We still have some time to wait…"

A red eye opened, a knowing smirk on the unpainted face.

"I have to leave when the alarm goes off at 07.00 to go jogging."

"Oh yeah?"

Climbing over the bluenette, he reached behind the stand and with a hard tug he unplugged the timepiece, the neon numbers disappearing from the black screen. Triumphant, he looked back at Kai, who he was now sitting on.

"No alarm. No jogging."

The phoenix rolled his eyes but grabbing the boy by his waist he pulled him down to lie on him fully. A hand gently tangled itself in the long black hair and pulled the grinning face closer until their noses touched.

"You do know that this means that I'm going to have to vent out all my pent up energy on you instead?"

Ray smiled cheekily, teasingly licking the smirking lips.

"I know."

* * *

They didn't get out of bed until ten. Kai had gone first to take a shower but Ray, still having some energy to waste, had slipped in once the water had begun to run. So neither left the master bedroom until eleven, actually. 

Rubbing his slightly bruised neck with a fond smile, Ray entered the kitchen to get breakfast ready. They didn't have a set schedule on who made their morning meals. It all mattered on who came down first. Sometimes it was Kai, sometimes it was Ray. And sometimes it was neither, but they'd be too preoccupied with…other activities to really care. In those cases lunch would be the first meal of the day. But for today, it was his turn since Kai was making a few calls upstairs.

Putting on the coffee, Ray turned on the portable radio sitting on the counter. It was his since he loved to listen to music while in the kitchen, especially when cooking dinner. Kai had been against it at first, but they had reached a compromised; he'd listen to music while alone, but the moment they sat down to eat he'd put on the morning news for them both.

His feet tapping to the newest chart topper, Ray sang along as he put together breakfast, plucking items from out of the fridge and cupboards. Despite the larger and more spectacular dining rooms in the mansion, they preferred to eat breakfast in the kitchen where Kai had moved a simple table and two chairs into the center. Setting said table, he thought for a moment before deciding that he hadn't eaten a ham, egg and bacon breakfast in a long while. While preparing the ingredients, he thought back to that time in Russia when the cook-off of all time had gone down between him and Tala. He had won with that omelet his uncle had taught him to make. Still, what really made him smile was the food fight that had happened afterwards. He could still hear Tala's contagious laugher and Natasia's fretful shouts for peace.

"What are you grinning about?" Kai asked, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Tala, me and a food fight."

Kai hn'ed, nipping him on the tip of his ear.

"I hope you aren't planning one right now. I don't do clean ups."

"No, you only do me, don't you?"

The arms pulled him flush against the strong chest.

"With pleasure."

Laughing, Ray turned his head to reward the other with a kiss but detangled himself from Kai's embrace.

"If we keep this up we'll be late for Tyson's."

"I wouldn't be too disappointed."

"Kai Hiwatari, if I had know that you were such a sex-fiend I would have thought twice about moving in."

Spying his coffee that was now ready, Kai picked up his cup, which Ray had taken out for him, and poured himself some before leaning back on the counter on one hand, sipping the dark brew.

"You've never complained before," he pointed out.

Blushing, Ray turned back to the stove and turned on the gas.

"Yeah…well…That's besides the point!"

He heard Kai snort behind him but the scrape of chair legs as Kai took a seat around the table. A brief shuffle as Kai opened the morning paper and then the room was silent with the exception of the crackling of bacon and the music coming from the radio. Waiting to turn the eggs in the frying pan, Ray smiled contently, looking over his shoulder at the back of his lover who sat reading the paper, occasionally taking a mouthful of caffeine. The golden eyes slid from one beautiful scene to another as Ray slid his gaze from Kai to the vista outside, courtesy of the large bay windows at the sink.

Though right on the edge of Tokyo, there was no trace of the busy city. The drive way was a mile long and wound down the small hill on which their home was nestled. Acres of trees surrounded the estate on all sides and when in the southern rooms one could see the distant peak of Mount Fuji on a clear day. Somehow, being in the peaceful solitude of the mansion reminded him of his little village back in China. That, and the fact that he shared the entire place with Kai, made him feel as if he had been here for years.

'But I haven't. Before this it used to be only Kai…and Voltaire…'

The small smile disappeared.

A year had passed, yet he could still feel the singing heat…hear the shrill roar…see the horrifying sight of an entire building collapsing around them. He could recall the pain when Tala had 'died' in his arms, when Saskia had been so brutally enclosed in that giant pod, when he had found Kai lying on the cracked ground before him. And what made it worse was that, no matter how deeply he had been scarred by the events, he knew it was nothing compared to what Kai had gone through. Whereas he had almost lost two friends, Kai had almost lost his best friend and his little sister. Whereas he had suffered in the near melting heat of the arena, Kai had felt the burning agony of being bound to the demon he had ultimately defeated for years.

Forgetting breakfast, Ray turned once more, watching Kai.

How close had he come to losing Kai that day? He remembered them readily accepting death, and how they would have had Tala not come to their aid just in time. He remembered Kai tricking him into taking cover with Tala and the badly injured Saskia so that the bluenette could face Dranzer Demon by himself.

'We won in the end…but was it necessary? I was only there for a week. Kai, Ata and Saskia had been suffering through it their entire lives. If it still affects me, then how is Kai coping with it?'

A loud beep made him curse and he spun around. The bacon strips were burned and had triggered the smoke alarm. Grabbing the spitting pan, he stepped away from the stove, almost stepping on Kai's foot as the bluenette had rushed over at the sound of his swearing.

"What happened?"

"I zoned out," he answered, feeling rather clumsy. Without another word he scraped the ruined breakfast into the trash bin. Putting the frying pan in the sink, he paused, then turned to his boyfriend who was standing beside him with an imploring look. "I was thinking…about what happened…"

"Ray, why--"

He hugged the taller teen suddenly, burying his face in the surprised bluenette's chest.

"Everything should be perfect…Everyone should be happy…" he whispered, "I want to make you happy, but I don't know how."

Kai let go a tired sigh, wrapping his arms around the suddenly sullen teenager and resting a cheek on the dark hair.

"I **am** happy, Ray. You're here with me. That's all I need."

"You can't be happy with those memories. It scares me every time I think of what happened, and it makes me sad because I know what I experienced is nothing compared to what you went through. I know it still hurts you, Kai. I know it."

His fingers glided up until they slid over the back of the neck, moving beneath the hair that Kai had allowed to grow longer to hide the more prominent scar, courtesy of his chip having been forcefully ripped from him. He traced the imperfection, his grip on the phoenix's shirt tightening.

"It still does, Ray. And I can never forget it, no matter what I do…"

Ray let his hand fall lifelessly to his side.

"…But that doesn't mean that I'm not happy."

He allowed the hand to lift his head, meeting the red eyes that stared intently at him through the wild bangs that were still slightly damped from the morning shower.

"I still have the memories. But I still have the people I swore to protect too. I still have Saskia. I still have Ata. And I still have you, Ray. With an outcome like that, why should I be unhappy?"

"…" Ray stared at him, appeased but needing to say more, only he didn't know what.

"I survived all those years with that thing inside me. This past year has been my first real taste of freedom, and I got to spend it with you. And that helped me, Ray. It really has. So, please, stop doing this to yourself."

"Only if you swear that you're alright."

Lifting the tiger onto the marble countertop so that they were perfectly eye-to-eye, Kai fixed him with a steady but honest stare.

"I swear to you, Ray Kon, on my parents' graves: I am not unhappy."

The dark head lowered but he was quick to lift it back, placing a soft kiss on those lips that he had grown addicted to. He wasn't forceful, only putting enough pressure to manipulate the other's mouth to follow his lead. His efforts quickly paid off.

Cupping the head before him, Ray moaned when a hand ran beneath his thigh, lifting it higher until they touched intimately. He broke the kiss with a small gasp, breathing heavily into the mouth but an inch away from his.

"Upstairs…now…" he managed to pant, already wriggling to get off the counter.

"I thought** I** was the sex-fiend here," Kai answered with a teasing look, helping him off only to pull him back close.

"You still are," he retorted, nibbling on the small golden hoop in his boyfriend's ear, "but I'm too weak to resist."

"So am I. But what are the chances of us making it back up the stairs?"

Both turned, eyeing the stretch of hall, at the end of which stood long staircase that lead up to their bedroom on the third floor, but before that they'd have to walk down another lengthy corridor. It was a journey neither were eager to fulfill. Not now, anyway.

"Kitchen table sounds good to you?" Ray opted instead.

"Fine...after the kitchen floor."

Ray yelped when he was suddenly dragged down, only just able to turn off the remaining stove fire before the already burning eggs incinerated.

* * *

The dojo hadn't the changed in the least bit. Mainly thanks to Tyson's grandfather's obstinately refusing to let Tyson use the money he had won from the last two tournaments to make a few…updates, as the dragon called them. Pool tables, swimming pool, indoor hockey ring, central air conditioning, servants; all have been brought up by the younger Granger only to be shot down faster than ducks during hunting season. In a way, Ray had to agree with the dojo master. Neon lights on the face of the building just wouldn't look right. But Tyson never gave up on anything so there were daily arguments, which offered much amusement for the rest of the team. 

Grandpa, as they have resorted to calling Granger sr., was no where in sight as they stepped into the neatly kept front yard. The main building was closed but they could hear voices coming from the inner garden. One particular voice cut through the rest when its owner noticed them making their way over, walking side-by-side.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

Stepping into the side room where the rest of the team was seated, Ray smiled apologetically at their friend as he toed off his shoes on the patio, entering on only his socks. Kai did the same but that was the only respectful gesture he showed as he snorted at Tyson's pouting glare.

"You've been up for what? Ten minutes?"

Tyson scratched his chin, pretending to be oblivious to the sting.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you are still in your pajamas."

The Dragoon blader blushed when the others laughed at the accurate observation.

"Don't change the subject. It's almost lunch time! What, did you get lost in the mansion?" An impish look crossed Tyson's face. "Or did you just lose track of time while--"

"Tyson!" Hillary snapped, dealing him a solid blow to the head. "Don't be so perverted!"

"What! It's not like I'm making this up!"

"Well, it's none of your business all the same! Hmph! Boys are so clueless!"

Shaking his head as they got into yet another argument, Ray couldn't help wondering how it was possible that one group of people could change so much yet still be the same in two short years.

Tyson, having just turned 15, had grown a lot in stature. Like Kai, his hair was now longer than ever, though he kept it in a loose ponytail that reached no further than just past his shoulders. Of course, he still wore his 'lucky' cap. Not to mention that he had gotten leaner too, a fact that had stumped everyone, including him, especially since he still ate like the world's food supply was running out. His blading had also gotten better, more accurate. He'd spend long afternoons in the local parks teaching younger kids how to beyblade, though as Hillary had point out, he used the occasion to show off more than actually teaching anything. Temper wise, he was still the same lovable idiot from two years ago. Only now, with two world titles under his belt, his ego tended to over-inflate. They'd usually indulged him but when he became too much Kai could easily put him back in place with a smart remark or two.

The same age as Tyson, Max had also grown. He had gone back to America to live with his mother for a while after the first championship but was now living with his dad for good, always helping out in the store when not practicing or with the rest of the team. His personality hadn't changed at all, though he did tend to flatter and flirt a bit with the female fans. He had developed an air-prove defense that had served them well in recent battles. A few losses weren't enough to dissuade the blond, though he now longer saw the world in black and white. Whereas Max used to have a positive out look on everything, he now approached situations with a more realistic state of mind. Nevertheless, a few newly acquired age-factors aside, Max was still the hyper, happy-go-lucky guy that was always there to give his friends a slap on the back.

Since he was now stuck with Tyson more than ever before, Kenny had matured a lot too. The two were almost always together, meaning that Kenny had to spend as much time keeping Tyson from doing too many brash things as he did analyzing Dragoon's progress. What was noticeable, however, was that he seemed more interested in building his own model blades than ever before. As to why he did so, none of them could fathom a guess, but the boy, the youngest of the group as he was a few months shy of 15, would spend many hours at home, tinkering with different parts and testing the finished blade. But Kenny had always been the team's organizer, and also worry wart. Always fussing about being behind schedule with training, which usually ticked Kai off since the phoenix preferred to train them his own way. Speaking of those short-lived clashes, Kenny was still a major coward. One soft growl from Kai and the Chief would be cowering and apologizing profusely.

And last came Hillary. None of them (meaning Max, Kai and himself) had know what to make of her when they had first been introduced. At first she had been rather loud and demanding, even though she knew absolutely nothing of the sport of beyblading. She'd get on Tyson's case a lot, which had caused much disruption in the group's routine. It had taken an entire year but at last, having gained a new knowledge of blading and the guys, she had mellowed out a bit. But only just a bit. She and Tyson still argued, but they had gotten used to it by now. And she had contributed a lot of good ideas to the team. And, most honorable of all, she supported them. In her own strange, loud way, she had stood by there side through all the battles and had handled it all impressively well. All in all, she had become a permanent member of the Bladebreakers, whether they liked it or not.

'As long as she doesn't try to hit on Kai again,' Ray thought with a grin, watching her chew out Tyson. Seeing as how she was defended Kai and him it was safe to believe that she approved of their relationship and was thus truly no threat. 'If only Wyatt would get the picture.'

"Honestly, Tyson, do you spend your time in your room imagining what Kai and me are doing?" he asked, earning a sputtered denial from the dragon and a 'spare-me' look from his lover.

"Actually…" Max butted in, eyeing the collar of the neko-jin's shirt, giggling, "You guys don't leave much up to the imagination."

Taking the CD he had been listening to out of his Discman, he handed it to Ray.

Studying his reflection in the round disc, Ray sighed when he noticed the object of everyone's scrutiny. A hickey. A very dark one too. Strange, he had worn this shirt for the exact reason that it covered most of his neck, hiding the love bits he had gotten last night and this morning on his collar and lower neck. This one must have been a result from the quick nuzzling they had engaged in when Kai had parked the car outside the dojo. He had wondered why his neck had been tingling in that particular area…

Handing the CD back to its rightful owner, Ray glared at Kai, who was studying his newly discovered handiwork rather proudly from where he sat with his back against the wall not too far from the neko-jin.

"Did you have to pick that spot?"

Kai merely shrugged.

"I don't recall you complaining when I was giving it to you."

"Oh, get a room!" Tyson gagged, pretending to throw-up. "You're making me lose my appetite!"

"**You** wouldn't lose your appetite even if we did it right here before you," Kai scoffed.

"Can we move on to other issues, guys?" Kenny intervened, blushing brightly at the conversation. Obviously, the Chief was not one comfortable with relationships. Ray wasn't really sure how the small boy viewed the romance between Kai and him, but it was clear that the mere mention of kissing could make the boy squirm edgily.

"Sure thing, Chief. With pleasure," Tyson said, sticking his tongue out at Kai before flopping back on the floor. "So what's this important news you have to tell us about?"

"Well, remember what happened yesterday?"

"Uh…A lot of stuff happened yesterday, Chief. That little pest Daichi showing up; that weird mask dude battling me; Hillary getting upset because Daichi called her an old hag--"

"Hey!"

"OW! What! It wasn't me who said it?"

"No, but you laughed when he did! I saw you! Thanks for reminding me!"

"Anyways," Kenny interrupted loudly, scooting away from the two to sit next to Max. "Max had told us about some important meeting Mr. Dickenson was holding."

"Yeah, it was all over the news."

"Kai wasn't there. Do you know what happened?" Hillary asked, turning to the bluenette who nodded, tilting his head towards Ray.

"He told me about it when he got home."

"Heh, suuuuuuuure he did," Tyson rolled his eyes. "But anyways, big deal, Chief. Why did you call us all here to tell us that?"

"Because what has been discussed in the meeting has not been made public yet, but Mr. Dickenson sent me a tape this morning that will explain everything. I didn't want to watch it until everyone was here."

"Aww, that so sweet!" Tyson teased, going all teary-eyed. "You are so generous!"

"Didn't the meeting have something to do with the championships?" Ray asked, having scooted back to sit next to Kai, leaning with his back on the other's shoulder.

"It sure does. From the note attached to it it sounds as if some major changes have been done," Kenny said as he placed the video in the VCR and pressed the Play button.

The screen was snowy for a moment before the conference room appeared. Seated before the podium were many journalists and reporters. At the front of the room, a long table behind which six men, all in business suits, were seated. At the head was Mr. Dickenson, who cleared his throat and began to speak.

"_As you all know, the next Beyblade World Championship has arrived. Since the first championships back in 1975, it has been one of the most watched tournaments around the world. As a matter of fact, more people tuned in to the championship last year that they did any other main sporting event--"_

"Yeah, that's because I was the defending champion!"

"Shh!" they all silenced the dragon, who muttered but shut up.

"_--For almost thirty years, the BBA has hosted the championships by ways of a steady schedule: Teams would compete in two of the seven national championship countries, either China, Japan, India, America, Europe, Africa or Australia, of which the over all victorious team would then journey to Russia to face off against the reigning champions."_

Ray's fingers curled around Kai at the mention of the bluenette's homeland but Kai hadn't flinched, eyes intently watching the screen as if trying to figure out where their manager was heading with this. He did, however, pull the neko-jin closer, resting his head on the now tied hair.

"_But times change, and many have asked for a new line-up in the BBA championships. After some heavy debating for over five years, we have finally come to an agreement. And that is why I have called this meeting. Today, we will reveal the new tournament requirements and structure of this year's Beyblade World Championships."_

A loud murmur broke out on screen amongst the reporters. Likewise, the group watching the TV looked amongst themselves.

"New structure? What does he mean by that?"

"Don't worry, Maxie; it's not like it will have anything to do with us…Right, Chief?"

"How should I know?"

"Aren't you supposed to know **everything**?"

"Tyson! Stop picking on him!"

"What? Do you have the answers, Hillary?"

"Quiet."

Ray smiled when they all fell silent at the bluenette's orders. Looking up, though, he frowned slightly at the serious expression on Kai's face. The red eyes were trained on the TV with great concentration and Ray could practically hear the gears spinning at high speed in the other's head. Also, the body he was leaning against was tense.

Slightly troubled, he looked back at the screen as Mr. Dickenson continued.

"_We will begin with the teams. It has been decided that, instead of teams of four bladers, this year, there will be tag-team competitions. Each team will have its main tag-team participants, plus a back up pair. The tag-teams will battle matches of three battles; best two-out-of-three. Some battles will require the two leading bladers to battle individually while in others they will have to battle together as a team. In the end, it will be the two strongest bladers of the two remaining tag-teams that will go head-to-head for the title of World Champion Blader."_

"Wow! Too cool!" Tyson shouted.

"_Teams will register here in Japan but the tournament will span across three cities. The first will take place in Madison Square Gardens in New York City, U.S.A. The second will take place in Cairo Tower Arena in Cairo, Egypt. The final battle will take place here in Tokyo, Japan in the newly built Rainbow Arena._

"_We are expecting to break numerous records during this championship. Already many teams have signed up, both known and new-comers. Though many battle for the title, the true purpose of the championship is to bring together bladers from all over the world. The battles are but a fraction of what we hope to teach all bladers. We hope that this year's tournament will truly show how important it is for bladers to, not only train and learn as a competitor, but with a partner as well. Team work is the new theme of the BBA, and we will be doing our utter most best to enforce that. Now then, are there any questions?"_

Of course there were, but the tape went black, thus ending their viewing experience.

"This…Is…Going…To…ROCK!" Tyson yelled, jumping to his feet, startling the others out of their silence.

"A tag-team championship…That really is a first," Max mused, wide-eyed.

"Why have they suddenly decided to pair bladers up?" Ray wondered.

"New times changes, whatever Mr. D said!" Tyson, too psyched to really think it over, said, dancing around the room. "And we get to go to New York! I've always wanted to go there! And did you hear what he said? Old and new teams! Who do you think will be entering! Well, us, of course, but who else! Wouldn't it be awesome if we got to go up against the White Tigers again? Or what about the All Starz? I've never taken on Michael. Hey! Maybe we can even face the Demolition Boys off, in a** fair** battle, for once!""

Behind him Kai shifted but Ray was relieved to see that pensive look gone from the handsome face as the bluenette shot their team mate a flat glare.

"What makes you think that they're even going to enter?"

"Huh? Uh…I dunno…I just thought…"

"Now **that**'s a first."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"But when do we have to register, and where?" Max asked, taking the attention off the two glaring bladers.

"Mr. Dickenson said that the details will be made known today. What we should be focusing on is preparing our team for the championships," Kenny muttered, opening his laptop, fingers already flying over the keyboard. "This means that we're going to have to completely change our tactics. We're going to have to choose pairs with matching game plans and practice side-by-side blading. Argh! They should have told us this sooner!"

"Calm down, Chief. It'll be a piece of cake. We've been a team for two years now. As for teams…well, we've got one pair already," he tossed his head in the direction of the two older bladers, "And Maxie and I train a lot together. It's as simple as that."

"Don't be so shallow, Tyson. Chief knows what he's talking about."

"What do you know about blading, Hill? Besides, Maxie and I will make a great tag-team, right, pal?"

"You bet!"

The four began to argue, trying to get their point across.

Watching them from where he had yet to move, Ray felt strangely compelled not to join in, as he would have usually done since he was the team's mediator. Well, he was very comfortable here with Kai, but that wasn't what was holding him back this time. Resting his head back against the chest behind him, he chewed over the new rules.

Tag-teams? And only one main pair…plus a back-up team. Meaning that, from this group, only two of them really had a shot at the championship title…

"Thinking about it?"

"About what?" he asked softly, reaching over his shoulder to play with a short lock of dark blue hair.

"About what Mr. Dickenson said."

"…Kinda."

"Fine then! We'll prove it! Come on, Maxie!" Tyson shouted before them as he ran out into the yard, still wearing only his pajamas. "Let's show the old hag that we can blade as partners!"

"I'll get you for that, Tyson!" Hillary yelled, jumping to her feet and chasing after the retreating dragon.

Laughing, Max followed the pair, dragging Kenny with him to analyze their match. Their excited voices soon faded to the back of the dojo and though they could still be heard, the room was a lot quieter.

"You're tense."

Ray pulled away from Kai and got to his feet and began to pace. He could feel his boyfriend's crimson eyes on him as he did so.

"It's just…I…"

"Ray."

"…Even though the entire team has battled in the past two championships, Tyson is the one recognized as the world champion, isn't he? He fought in the final match against the top competitors."

"And this bothers you," Kai easily figured out.

"I joined this team hoping to have a shot at the title myself. When Tyson won it the first time…back in Russia against Tala…I didn't really mind. I felt as if it was a victory for the team. But…Doesn't it get to you, Kai? Tyson is a great guy and I love having him as a friend, but…I just feel like I'm being held back for his sake."

He stopped, looking outside with his arms crossed, expression uncertain. Behind him Kai didn't speak, his own eyes gazing down though Ray knew he was listening.

"I'm tired of living in Tyson's shadow, Kai. And with these new rules…only two members of this team will have a real chance. And…and I just know that Kenny will chose Tyson as one of the main competitors, meaning that Max will go too. I don't want to just sit on the side-line and watch them. I'm a blader. We both are." He looked down at the bluenette. "…Don't you feel the same way?"

Sitting up straighter and stretching his back, Kai didn't seem to give it much thought.

"The Demolition Boys were the reigning champions for four years, remember? And it was the team, not one blader, who was recognized as champion material."

"But what about the need to prove yourself the strongest? The spirit of a true blader?"

Kai got to his feet and walked over to lean with his arm on the doorway beside the neko-jin. The high afternoon sun glared down onto the yard, washing it with a pale shade though the skies above were a brilliant blue. A typical summer day in Japan. Watching a fluttering butterfly make its way over the wall to hover above a bush near the path, Kai weighed his answer more carefully this time, though he was never anything but honest to the golden-eyed teen.

"Ata and I both lost to Tyson for one reason: because we had planned to. Tyson beat me in the regional championships because I needed him to be on this team for the world title. You may not have noticed it, but Ata practically gave Tyson the match during their battle. If Ata had actually put some effort into it then Tyson would never have had a chance. But Ata had to throw the match, otherwise Biovolt would have won. We couldn't let that happen. Me, Ata, Bryan, Spencer and Ian knew that we'd be sacrificing our group's title without a decent battle, but we were willing to do anything to stop those old bastards."

He took out Dranzer, studying the sharp edges of the blue blade, so different from the fragile wings of the butterfly a few feet away. Ray watched him toy with the beyblade, waiting for him to go on.

"I know that I **am** the strongest," he said quietly. "Every blader claims to be the best there is, but I know that I can beat anyone who challenges me. It's what I've been raised and trained to do. Last year, before the championships in Russia, was the first time I've ever walked away from a dish without victory; all for the sake of bringing Biovolt down. I didn't like it, but I managed because I knew that in a real match I'd win."

"Has there ever been a person who has given you an actual challenging battle? What about that one match with Johnny?" Ray questioned, smiling at the cynical scowl that memory brought to the bluenette's face.

"That had to have been the most painful 'defeat' ever. Damn highlander. Blame Ata and his stupid bets for that one. But along that line, the only person who could ever give me a decently challenging battle is Ata. But, like me, he doesn't feel the need to prove anyone. We know that, when pushed, we push back three times as hard, three times as fast, three times as devastating. Having that power, and having banished Dranzer Demon, the world championship title doesn't really hold much for me. Making a name for myself isn't on my priority list. But…"

"…It is on mine. I have to. I have to prove to myself that I can be worthy of the title, even if just once. I left my village to become the best blader. I wanted to make my friends and family proud. They were proud when I joined the Bladebreakers, but when I went back there, before I moved in with you, I felt like such a let down."

"Is that how they saw you? Did they call you that?" Kai asked, eyes narrowing.

"No. But they had asked me why it was Tyson whom everyone was talking about. They asked me why I hadn't been in the photo in the newspaper. When I told them about my battle with Bryan and how I ended up in the hospital their smiles had faded a bit. I could tell that they were trying to be supportive, but I just know that they see me as having failed. I abandoned them…and came back empty-handed."

"Ray, you not only survived a match against Bryan Kuznetsov. You won."

"Winning a pre-arranged match isn't something I'm proud of," he reminded.

Kai chuckled at him.

"Your match? Pre-arranged? Do you honestly think that **Bryan** would willingly let someone beat him? He had downright refused the idea. Beyblading is his passion and he will never hand anyone the victory, not even for the fate of the world. He went into that battle with all intent on beating you, Ray."

He was surprised at the revelation. For the past year he had been living under the presumption that Bryan had surrendered the match to him, all for the sake of the revolt against Biovolt, thus rendering his victory worthless.

"But…if you knew that he was going to come at me with full strength, why did you let Spencer beat you? If Bryan had beaten me afterwards then all your plans would have gone down the drains."

A warm smile, one of the precious few Kai ever granted.

"Because I knew that you would win."

"Oh, come of it!" he rolled his eyes.

Pulling the former White Tiger closer, he pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not flattering you, Ray. I was the one who told Kenny to let you battle instead of Max. I had studied your technique during the other tournaments and I knew that if anyone on this team could ultimately beat Bryan at his own game, it would be you."

"Wow, I actually defeated a Russian blader all my myself?" he gasped, fanning himself in fake shock. "Who knows, maybe I'll mop the floor with you next."

"Well, we've already polished the kitchen floor…"

"Kai!" he blushed, looking around to make sure no one had heard that.

"And the hall way."

"Stop it!"

"And the back patio."

"Don't--"

"Not to mention all the tables on the second and third floor, plus most of the bathroom walls, the book shelves in the library, as well as the pool table and the desk in my office."

He smirked at the shorter teen who was trying to stare menacingly at him though the cute blush across his nose bridge didn't really enhance that.

"And, just to sum it up, remember the pool?"

Swallowing nervously, Ray's blush deepened.

"I knew you would."

"It's not my fault you're such a tease."

"Me?"

"It was your idea to go skinny-dipping!" he hissed, ineffectively trying to detangle himself from the embrace.

"Who was the one who got frisky once in the pool?"

"If you hadn't been pushed me under--"

"Uh…guys?"

They turned back to find Kenny, red-faced and nervously looking anywhere but at them.

"What?" Kai asked in a cold-voice as if they hadn't just been discussing a rather private experience.

Ray pinched him. Hard.

"What's up, Kenny?" he asked friendly, ignoring Kai's pained curse.

"I…um…I'm doing some data…and…uh…Can you come blade…uh…yeah," he finished with a mumble. Not waiting for their answer, he quickly walked back the way he had come from.

"Now look what you did to him," Ray accused.

"He'll get over it."

"Just like how he got over walking in on us while we were making out on the couch?"

"He should have been more careful."

"It was in his own house!" Ray laughed, remembering the stunned expression on their genius's face at finding his two friends half-naked in his living room in a terribly suggestive position.

"That doesn't excuse him for wrecking the moment."

"I still can't believe you managed to get me to undress in someone else's house."

"Want to see if I can do it again? We could try Tyson's bedroom."

"You can't just snap your finger and have me laying beneath you, Kai."

"Worked last night, didn't it?"

Remembering his lover's rather dirty trick on him in their bedroom, he finally broke away, stepping back with a cross look on his face.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think that I have forgiven you for that one."

Kai smirked lazily, leaning against the door frame as he watched the neko-jin head off to the backyard to join the rest before following, eyeing the slight sway of the ponytail and hips.

"So I suppose I'm going to have to win back your forgiveness again when we get home."

Tossing a sly look of his shoulder, Ray winked.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Unable to resist, he grabbed the long ponytail before gently reeling the other in and planted both hands on the hips that had been tempting his a few seconds earlier. With the other in his vast grip once more, he lowered his head and with experienced smoothness, he broke the light defense and soon he felt the hot touch of the Chinese blader's tongue stroking his. Pressing his koi up against the wall, he nipped the lower lip and grinned down rather predatorily, sending a thrill down Ray's spine.

"How about I start now?"

"RAY! KAI! GET YOUR HORNY BUTTS OUT HERE NOW!"

Sneering over his shoulder, Kai straightened and mumbled something in Russian, cracking his knuckles as he glared in the direction where the shout had originated. If there was one thing he hated it was being denied of his kitten, especially when Ray was also in the mood for some foreplay.

"But first, I have to make sure there won't be any more distractions."

"You do that," Ray nodded, also leering at the approaching figure of Tyson who had come to look for them, just in case they had gone deaf and hadn't heard his call.

"Dudes! What's taking you so long! You keep this up and there's no way we're going to make…it…to…the…uh…" Tyson faltered, noticing the twin sets of rather angry eyes. "Oh…um…did I interrupt something?"

"Ten seconds head start," was the only answer Kai gave him.

This hadn't been the first time this had happened so Tyson was smart enough to yell in pure horror before dashing out the room, yelling something about 'angry horny Russians'. Ten seconds later, the taller form of his boyfriend disappeared out of the room as well, long scarf flaring out behind him. All three knew that Kai would catch Tyson soon enough. He wouldn't really hurt Tyson by beating him into the ground (Ray had managed to get him to drop that habit) but he'd probably do something even worse, like hang Tyson from a tree branch by the back of his underwear, or strip him of his clothes and lock him out of the dojo, leaving him to bang on the wooden gates while surprised passer-bys stared.

His mind no longer on his boyfriend's knee-buckling kisses, for now, he thought over what they had talked about.

He knew Kai was right; Kai had nothing to prove. Not anymore, anyway. Maybe when they had just started out as a team his lover had battled to prove himself to them, strangers at the time, a worthy captain, one who expected his team to follow his every command, but now Kai rarely battled, preferring to leave the tournaments over to them, stepping up only when the situation was dire or when the battle had someone turned personal. Kai had retired once for blading, and though he came out of that retirement a few months later he had shown no real intent on seriously taking the sport up again. The many businesses and corporations took up most of his time and free time was spent either with Ray or traveling to Russia to visit Saskia and the rest.

Ray still had to discover just how far he could go. He knew that he was more than just another blader. He was more than just Tyson Granger's fellow blader. He was the strongest blader in his village. It was he who had been chosen to master the mighty Drigger. He had left his village and loved ones to find his place in the rankings of the beyblade work and right now he knew he deserved to be higher up than where he was now.

'I may never be as powerful as Kai and Tala, but if I am given the chance…If there is a way for me to go against Tyson…Then I know I'll win. If anything, I want to be able to prove to everyone, including Kai, that I am strong in my own rights. All I need is the chance. But…as long as I am part of this team, I'll never get it. As long as I am a Bladebreaker, I will just have to let Tyson go first.'

It was a thought that he couldn't bear.

'So this means that…in order to reach my goal…I have to leave the Bladebreakers.'

He had left one team to become a better blader. Could he do it again? He had almost lost his childhood friends because of that choice. The White Tigers had forgiven him, but was it smart to test his luck a second time? What matter most; his friends…or his dreams?

"Yo-hooo? Earth to Ray?"

"Huh?"

Max smiled brightly now that he had his attention. The freckled blader had been waving his hand before the older boy's face for almost a minute.

"I asked if you're coming. Tyson and Kai won't be back for a while so I thought that maybe we can practice together."

"Yeah, sure," he smiled, shaking away the excess fog. "I've been slacking off lately, though."

"Nothing a good backyard friendly competition can't fix," Max beamed, draping an arm over his shoulder. "I bet you! If I win, you have to buy the entire team ice-cream. If I lose, then the treat's on me!"

"You've got yourself a deal."

As they walked to where Hillary and Kenny sat waiting, a standard beydish in the middle of the yard, he sighed mentally. He knew what he had to do. He knew where he had to go. At least he was assured that his old friends the White Tigers would be thrilled to see him back…

But how was he going to break this to this group?

A sudden realization struck him, leaving him cold.

'If I join the White Tigers again...then I'm going to have to leave Japan to train with them, but...what about Kai?'

Tbc…

* * *

This chapter is more intent on establishing the relationship between Ray and Kai and the rest than developing the plot, but now we know what the new rules are and how they are beginning to affect the team, including Ray. Again, I am really trying to not make the relationship between Kai and Ray all lovey-dovey with over-used 'I love you's and 'We'll be together for ever' dialogue and moments. Am I doing a good job at that? 

Next: Ray's decisions, Tyson's reaction and more Kai/Rei moments.

Read & Review, please.

P.S: 'Sinners' will be updated sometime during the upcoming week. I hate it (sorry, but I really do) when people review a story just to ask me when other stories will be updated.


	3. We Were Once Bladebreakers

Title: Stand By Me

Authoress: Ladya C. Maxine

Rating: T

Summary: see chapter one

Warnings: see chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. Any and all unrecognizable characters belong solely to me and are not to be touched. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intent to entertain.

* * *

It had plagued him all night but the more he thought of it the more he was sure that it would be the right thing to do. The thing he **had** to do. He had proven himself a reliable companion to the rest of the team. Now it was time to prove himself a strong blader. He only needed the chance and since no chance had been offered to him he was going to have to take it himself. The tournament was coming up and he had much to do to prepare. 

Before that, though, he had to break the news to the others. And he knew that is wasn't going to go down well. Tyson and Max had indeed been chosen to be the main tag team players, but theirs was a team famous for their unity and they were proud of that trademark; all four of them were expected to be in the competition. He remembered how Tyson had reacted when he had been considered rejoining the White Tigers during the Asian tournament. This time the dragon was not going to be able to talk him out of it, though. He wasn't going to accept a challenge and fold if he lost. Still, Tyson was not going to make this easy on him. Max, Hillary and Kenny would be more understanding in the end, but the news was going to shock them all the same.

He was leaving the team, but that didn't mean that he no longer wished to be their friend. He wasn't planning on breaking any of the relationships these two hard years had formed. Not with Tyson. Not with Max, Kenny or Hillary. And most definitely not with Kai.

Smiling as he watched the sleek body as it glided through the clear water, he knew he shouldn't be as nervous as he was now. This decision was not going to affect them, he was sure. He would be blading with the White Tigers during the tournament, but at the end of the day he was going to look forward to returning to the bluenette's arms. Before that, however, he was going to have to make the trip to China to alert the team and begin training. He and Kai had been together for an entire year and Ray could not recall them having ever spent more than three days apart; Kai had gone back to Russia a couple of times to visit the others. Going back home for training with the White Tigers was going to be a more extended period. Probably up to a month. One month without Kai…

Stalling, he looked around the large, glass-paneled space that housed the interior swimming pool. Due to its position behind the mansion facing nothing but privately owned wilderness it was highly secluded but with a far better view. One of their favorite pastimes here was to simply sit together in the pool and watch the sun set behind the mountains. Individually, they each had their own uses for the pool. Kai would swim twenty laps each day, strictly as part of his fitness routine. Ray, on the other hand, loved to simply lounge about or doze in one of the lawn chairs amongst the real palm trees and other plants were closer to the barbeque pit. They had invited the rest of the team over on several occasions for a cook-out, which had lead to everyone staying the night. At Ray's persisting pleas, Kai had allowed their friends to celebrate their birthdays here as well.

They had shared a lot of good times together, no matter where. From their travels to the tournaments to playing pool volley ball to just laying around on Tyson's back porch. He hoped that they wouldn't forget it all and that once this tournament is over things could go back to the way they used to be. He didn't want this switch to be permanent; just one shot was all he wanted. Once he had proven himself, no matter how far he got, he would be appeased and wouldn't mind allowing Tyson to claim the spotlight once more.

'Besides,' he thought, swirling his feet in the water as he sat on the pool's edge, 'I have something, _someone_, who's way better than any trophy.'

"What's with the smirk?"

Kai, having finished his laps, swam over. Reaching his boyfriend, the bluenette rested his arms on the stone ledge, his hair now darker as it clung to his face and neck, his deep red eyes staring at him with a tender light.

"I'm leaving the team." No dramatic speech.

Kai wasn't too surprised. He had suspected something along the line after their conversation at the dojo yesterday. Ray was out to prove himself and as a fellow blader, as well as the neko-jin's lover, he had to respect that. He admired Ray's determination but it did make him hope that the raven-haired boy had thought this thing thoroughly through. He himself knew the disaster one can bring upon himself in the pursuit of recognition and power. He knew that feeling and its consequences all too well. Ray wouldn't have to be facing any renegade demon phoenix but the strain that this choice was going to put between him and the others was going to test them all.

"You are," he said, mainly repeating the statement.

"Yeah," Ray sighed, drawing his feet out of the water and folding them, resting his elbows on his knees and his mouth on his clenched fist, face serious in thought. "It's like I told you yesterday. I need to break free of the Bladebreakers. I only need one shot. An honest shot, without Tyson standing in my way. Then I'll be happy. I'm going back to the White Tigers and I will enter the competition as a representative of my village."

He hoped that Kai would draw the conclusion; it would be easier than having to say it out loud. The red eyes narrowed as the phoenix processed his words, staring at the tiles before him as he spoke.

"You're going to have to go back to China."

"Yes. I'll be gone for about a month."

Kai looked up at that, scrutinizing the golden eyes for any signs of hesitation. None. Ray had his heart set on this. Ray knew that he would not dream of refusing him permission to go ahead; he had no authority over him, after all. The neko-jin was free to do what he pleased.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice soft. "Once you quit the team to join the White Tigers you cannot turn back for the rest of the championship tournament. The rules are a lot tighter this time."

Sliding into the water, Ray rested his back against the tiled wall as Kai moved closer, holding the ledge on either side of Ray's head, their bodies separated by mere water.

"I'm not worried about that…much; we'll manage in between battles. It's just me going to China before that that bothers me," he admitted, running his right hand lightly over the arm next to his head. "I just hope that I won't make too great a scene when boarding the plane; I suck at good-byes."

Staring across the deck blindly, Kai gave himself a firm mental shake. Ray wanted this; as his boyfriend he should support him in every decision he made. One month alone was not going to be easy after having spent so many with the tiger, but it was only one month and Ray would return eventually. He'd find a way to keep himself busy. Training Max and Tyson to death should help distract him a bit.

"Go," he said, turning his head to nuzzle the side of the teen's face. "I'll wait."

Ray nodded after a while. Wrapping his arms around the naked torso before him, he drew the bluenette and hugged him close as if he was leaving that very minute. Kai sighed in his hair, staring upwards at the ceiling, wondering idly if a better solution could be found in the wooden beams. The water lapped around their bodies as loose strands of black hair swirled with each ripple, tickling their bare skins.

"When are you going to tell the others?" he asked when no solution was forthcoming from above.

"Today. Tyson's going to be there with Kenny to go over some moves. He's really focused on training this time around."

Pulling himself out of his poignant thoughts, Kai snorted.

"It's about time."

Pinching the other in his side, Ray gave him a glare.

"Promise me that you won't be too harsh on them when I'm gone."

"I have to amuse myself somehow."

"Be nice."

He raised a brow at the command but didn't respond. Not verbally, at least. Heaving himself slightly out of the water, he suddenly submerged, dragging Ray with him.

Ray was caught off guard when Kai suddenly pulled them both under. Blinking through the air bubbles, Ray struggled in the other's embrace, having not had the time to draw a proper mouthful of air. His squirming deceased when lips locked onto his as crimson eyes shone through the bubbles. A hand crept up under the leg of his loose swimming trunks, teasing upwards. He gasped, almost choking on a big gulp of water.

A sudden surge brought them up and they broke the surface. Sputtering, he wiped away his drenched bangs, only able to glare with one eye at his smirking boyfriend.

"You could have warned me," he grumbled, still coughing dry hacks.

The hand, still kneading his thigh within his shorts, slipped to the center and he yelped.

"Kai!"

"Hm?" was the innocent reply.

"Don't 'hm' me! I have to go change or I'll be late."

"Go ahead."

"I can't. You're still hugging me."

"Imagine that."

Kai was in one of his Annoy-his-kitten moods. Annoy-his-kitten, and then Drive-his-kitten-wild-with-ecstasy. Those two normally went hand-in-hand.

Sighing, Ray slumped back against the side of the pool, staring exasperatedly at the smug teen before him who only embraced his waist even tighter but didn't make any move otherwise, his hand having paused in its groping beneath the leg of the neko-jin's trunks, though it remained infuriatingly right _there_. They stared each other down for almost a minute.

"If you're going to make me late you might as well make it worth my while."

That was what he had been waiting on. Removing his straying hand, he grabbed Ray by his waist and hoisted him back up on the ledge before pulling himself up. Tracing the water drops on the flat stomach, he straddled the shorter teen before following the same path with his mouth.

"When do you plan to leave?" he asked, kissing the heaving chest beneath him, focusing on a nipple.

"For where?"

"China."

"Not sure--Ai!" He jumped when that hand returned beneath his trunks. "In a day or so I guess."

Done with his teasing, Kai pulled down the neko-jin's trunks, earning a loud purr when he settled himself between the bent knees, dangling the removed swimwear from his index finger.

"And what would you like as a farewell gift?"

The trunks landed in the pool, drifting on the crystal blue water.

"I want multiple goodbye gifts," he retorted, pouting though Kai's hand tore a needful moan from him, breaking the façade.

"Anything you want," Kai smirked and lowered himself onto the tiger.

"All I want is you."

"Don't get sappy."

Snickering, Ray pulled the other in for a deep kiss, his hand sliding down the strong back and beneath Kai's waistband. He was going to miss these spontaneous moments with the bluenette, but it only made him more determined. Kai believed in him. Now he just had to get the others to see things the same way too. For now, however, he was going to enjoy his lover's special gift. He didn't think he'd be getting much sleep the night before his flight, but Kai would surely make up for that too.

* * *

He stared up at the dark sky, unaware that he was being watched. 

…Hate…Vulnerable…

A grin.

Perfect.

* * *

Ray frowned as he reached for the door handle. He didn't hear anyone on the other side despite having been told that this was where the Bladebreakers had been assigned to train. As the official team of the BBA they were granted access to almost anywhere in the huge headquarters building and had several training rooms all for themselves but the receptionist had told him that Kenny had booked room 5 for them. Had he gotten the times wrong or had she been mistaken? 

Opening the door anyway, he blinked.

"Max?"

The blond looked up from where he had been staring desolately at the floor, shooting a faint smile at him as he walked over.

"Hey, Ray. The others aren't here yet. Guess Tyson probably slept in," he answered in a strangely tight voice. "Where's Kai?"

"He went to park the car. Is something wrong, pal?"

The blue eyes looked away.

"Max? Hey, what is it?" he asked, kneeling before the blond who lowered his eyes.

"I'm leaving the team, Ray."

"W-What?" he gasped, shocked despite himself.

"I…" he replied, picking at the edge of his suitcase. Suitcase?

"I got a letter from my mom last night," Max continued. "The All Stars are going to be competing in the tag team competition. And…She wants me to join, Ray. She sent me an airplane ticket and everything. What am I going to tell Tyson? We were supposed to be tag team partners! How can I tell him that…Oh man!" he began to distress.

"Calm down," he instructed, gripping the hands that rested in Max's lap.

"Me and Tyson are buddies. Best friends. Now I feel like I'm ditching him. But…"

"But?" he coaxed.

"I also…I'm being stupid now but…I told her that I was coming because…I want a chance. To be a champion. It sounds so selfish and dumb, and if there was a way I could still be Tyson's partner and win the title for myself I'd happily do it…but it's like what my mom wrote; only one of the tag team partners can go on to win the title. If I'm on her team than I have a chance to be the one. Ray, I feel like such a traitor!"

The door clicked shut and both turned to find Kai walking over, taking in the scene with indifferent eyes though once standing before the two he looked at Max. His eyes briefly lowered to the suitcase and narrowed faintly.

"You too?"

"Huh?" the blond looked confused, looking between the two of them.

"Max, I'm also stepping out," Ray admitted, rising to his feet.

"…You are?"

"I want a shot at the title, just like you, Max. I decided this morning that I'm going to go back to the White Tigers. Though I don't know what will happen now that both of us are leaving."

"But…what about…" he looked between the two older boys. "You two?"

"We've already talked about it," Ray said, sharing a sly look with the bluenette who hn'd. "I'm going to China for a month to get ready with the team but once back here everything will be the way it used to be."

"That's great," Max smiled supportively. "It's good that you guys can talk these things over."

"Indeed."

Shooting Kai a warning glare, Ray didn't have time to silently threaten him not to reveal their methods of negotiation to Max seeing as the door opened again, this time admitting two boys, one of whom was talking excitedly.

"And then, Max and I can…Hey! You're all here," Tyson grinned widely, practically glowing as he walked over. "Ready to take over the world of Beyblading for a third time? I can hear the crowd already chanting our name when we get that trophy!"

Kai, having nothing to tell the dragon, merely rolled his eyes but Ray and Max shared uneasy looks. Tyson, too caught up in his enthusiasm, hadn't even noticed the silent air that hung above the two nor Max's suitcase. Kenny, on the other hand, did and frowned softly. Still talking none-stop, Tyson had taken out his blade and now sat polishing it, preparing it for practice as he continued to talk about the different ideas he had come up with, also mentioning something about Daichi, though they weren't show what the shrimp had to do with them.

"Tyson," he chose to say it since Max was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check.

"--and I was thinking uniforms. You know, every team has a trademark appearance. Hillary has been drawing some designs that look pretty crappy but if we go to Mr. D he'll hook us up with the right people. Kenny only wants a shirt but I'm thinking a full uniform plus maybe a red cap, like mine. Or we can do it by pair; Max and me with one color, Ray and Kai in another. And then, when we reach the finals, we can all wear the same color so that--"

"Max and I are out," he said, using the same straight-forward formula like he did with Kai.

"Oh come on, it isn't such a bad idea! Picture this, the four of us in…What?...Wha-WHAT?" Tyson shot to his feet, staring at Ray incredulously. "You mean, like, leaving the team? You're joking, right? You're just pulling my leg for all the times I teased you and Kai, aren't you? Ha ha, sorry about that. Phew, you almost had me there."

"I don't think he's making a joke, Tyson," Kenny said softly.

"Aw, don't be such a sucker, Chief. Hey, Ray, tell Kenny that you're just joking before he starts to freak out."

When no reply came he turned, warily staring at the two solemn teens.

"Well…? Go on."

"We're quitting the team, Tyson. We only came to tell you," Ray repeated.

Tyson looked at him, then at Max, finally noticing the suitcase his best friend was sitting on. It was beginning to sink in now. Desperately hanging on to the hope that it was all one big gag, he turned to Kai, waiting for their captain to put an end to Ray and Max's fun. The phoenix met his stare squarely. Then, to his horror, Kai nodded. It was true.

"But why? We…We're the Bladebreakers, the world champions!"

"No, we're not, Tyson," Max finally said, staring at his best friend with sad eyes. "**You **are the world champion. We're just your team mates."

"What are you talking about? We battle together, we win together!"

"Exactly." He turned to the dragon, golden eyes set. "We battle together, we win together, but you're the only one who gets recognition and the respect worthy of a world champion. We're friends, but we're also bladers, Tyson. We wouldn't have even met each other if it wasn't for blading but ever since befriending you we have been forced to step back. It's not your fault, but I can't stomach it any longer and neither can Max."

Tyson's fists clench and despite his hurt expression it was clear that he was angry as well.

"So you're just going walk out on us again, Ray? And you, Max? And do what?"

"I'm going to join the All Starz."

"White Tigers," he admitted as well.

He had been angry at them leaving, but upon hearing that they were leaving to join another team Tyson snapped.

"What the hell do you want me to do then, huh! You can't do this to us, to the team! Not now before our third world title! You are supposed to be our friends but now you're just going to walk away from everything we've worked for just because you didn't make the front page news! You're ditching the Bladebreakers to join another team!"

"Tyson, no!" Kenny shouted when the dragon grabbed Ray by the front of the shirt, his fist raised as if ready to punch the neko-jin. Instead it was the Chief who went sprawling when Tyson roughly pushed him away. He was, however, roughly jerked back by the only teen who hadn't said a single word yet, until now.

"For someone who praises team unity you are being rather aggressive," Kai said, gripping him by the back of his shirt. "Kenny was only trying to help and Ray and Max can do whatever they want if they feel that it is necessary."

Too angry to even comment on Kai's uncharacteristically long sentence, towards him in any case, Tyson now glared at the Russian.

"Is that what you tell Ray? Hm? When you're both snuggled up in bed at night, you whisper those brain-washed ideals of yours to him? You don't exactly have a clean record as far as team loyalty goes, Kai."

"I don't need Kai to make my decisions for me," Ray now intervened, eyes flashing. Tyson was acting out of pure shock and emotions, but he had hoped that they would not part like this. "I just told him this morning but at least he isn't screaming at the top of his lungs; if he could accept it, why can't you?"

"Because you are his shag partner! Blading is the last thing on you guys' mind!"

All three flinched and looked away when Kai, who had been generous enough to ignore the first slight made at him and Ray, slammed the dragon up against the wall, the force knocking the teen's red cap off.

"One more comment like that and you won't be able to pull a rip cord for a month," Kai warned but then let the other go, stepping back. "Ray and Max want to leave the team and as team captain I grant them permission to do so and that's final."

Defeated, Tyson silently bent down and picked up his cap, dusting it off before looking at it for a long time with a strange look on his face. Putting it on, he didn't meet the others' eyes.

"Fine then. Go," he said softly. "You want to leave? Do it. If the title is more important than the team to you then don't let me stop you."

"Tyson," Max got to his feet, his big eyes teary. "we just want this one chance. We're still friends, aren't we? It isn't just beyblading that has kept us together for so long. We're buddies. Beyblading is just what we do. When we grow older and get jobs, we won't be able to compete in tournaments, but we'll still be friends. That's what it's all about…isn't it?"

The dragon rubbed his eyes with the heal of his palm but when he looked up he smiled faintly to the blond.

"You're still my friend, Maxie. I...It just won't be the same anymore."

"Maybe not," Max acknowledged. "but it's just one tournament. And who says we can't see each other in between battles? We can make sure that we get together at least once a week, just the five of us. Just like old times."

"Yeah, that'll be cool," Tyson nodded. Composing himself, he pulled the other boy into a hug.

"Thanks for finally understanding, Tyson."

Gripping the material of Max's shirt, Tyson smiled.

"Sorry forfreaking outback there."

"You weren't always the sharpest knife in the draw," Ray quipped, side-stepping a playful slug. "Think of it this way; with us on competing teams this tournament is going to be a hell of a lot more exciting and challenging."

"I didn't mean what I said back there about you and Kai, Ray. I just lost control."

"It's cool."

Stepping back, Tyson looked at them both, finally ready to let go and respect their wishes.

"Let the best blader win."

"We will," they both answered simultaneously, laughing.

"But I guess that that means that I'm going to have to find another partner."

All eyes turned on him where he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He raised a brow at the stares, particularly Tyson's, who smiled brightly. It was about time the dim bulb realized that he was one partner short. Not that he was all that eager to volunteer, but he was still a member of the team. Actually, he was the only other remaining member on the team. It had only been a matter of time before he was asked…

"Kai, does this mean that we're tag team partners?"

That.

"Unless you've got someone else in mind," was his answer.

"Wicked! So what did you think about my uniform idea?"

"Shouldn't you be a bit more concerned about your strategy?" Kenny asked, beginning to show signs of panic. "I spent all night thinking up moves for you and Max but Kai's a more offence-based blader so now I'm going to have to do everything all over again! Argh! Why me?"

"Um, I think we'd better call practice off for today," Tyson opted, to which Kai nodded. When the Chief was in one of his worry wart moods it was impossible to get anything else done. That and because he didn't want to begin another debate with the dragon concerning these uniforms the boy was so intent on.

"Dad's coming to pick me up soon to drive me to the airport," Max said, hugging Tyson goodbye. "Chief has my cell phone number so you can call me anytime you want. And you've all got my e-mail address. And I'll send my mom's address when I get there. And her house number. And her cell number, if she doesn't mind. And her e-mail address. And Emily's--"

"We get the point," Kai cut him off as the blond reached him, earning a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that. See ya around, Kai."

When the blond didn't move, shifting hesitantly, the bluenette rolled his eyes discreetly and unfolded his arms. At once Max latched on, hugging him as he had hugged the others. Kai returned is loosely. He didn't mind hugging, as long as it was someone whom he was very familiar with. Ray, Ata and Saskia were always guaranteed an embrace from him as where those who had raised him, namely Natasia, Ivan and Jeremei. He had old photos on which he was pictured hugging Spencer, Ian and even Bryan. All three were still his close friends butthey were no longer as prone to cuddles as Ata, who had simply never grown out of it. Spencer and Ian didn't mind a hug in greetings, congratulations or goodbyes. Bryan had to be warned in advance and thoroughly briefed before being hugged, but they usually didn't, just to freak him out. Life was just more fun that way.

As for this group here in Japan; Tyson and Max always had hugs to share with the rest so he had been obliged to return most of them. Kenny was too shy to make physical contact unless the occasion called for it. Hillary too, but mainly because she was the only girl in the group and didn't want them to begin teasing her for having any romantic type of feelings for them.

"Aaaaaaw," Tyson, Ray and Kenny chorused at the sight of the stoic Russian and the bubbly American.

"Wise guys," Kai snorted and Max stepped back.

"So we're going to battle one another, huh?" Tyson sighed sadly, putting on a brave face. "That'll finally bring some action in the championships."

"No holding back, alright?" Max asked.

They all met the others' eyes and nodded. It was a lot harder than he had thought it would be, Kai had to admit that. He was still on the team, but without Max and Ray supporting them from the bench during battles things were going to be a lot different. In a way, it felt like they were all losing something important. They were still friends, but the idea of the team no longer being what it once was was hard to swallow. He had trained them all. He had seen them rise above all others. He had drilled them and worked them hard, especially the first year, but they had done him proud. They could still push him to the brink of insanity, but their dedication and team spirit redeemed even their most ridiculous antics. And now…they were no longer the Bladebreakers. Now…they were individuals. Separate competitors.

Noticing the brooding light in his boyfriend's eyes, Ray left the other three to walk over, giving Kai a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"I've just realized something," he said.

"What?"

"That there's a fifty-fifty chance that the two of us may have to face each other before the end."

Yes, he had realized that earlier as well.

"Worried?" he raised a brow.

Ray shrugged good-natured.

"Kinda puts a damper on my goal, but I'm not going to back down now, am I?"

"You'd better not. I refuse to bed a coward."

Jabbing a finger in the Russian's side, Ray rolled his eyes and stepped back, turning to Max who had picked up his suitcase, ready to head out.

"Ready?" he asked, to which the American nodded. "I'll keep you company outside until your dad comes. I don't think our rivals will want me to be spying on them as they train."

"I'd like that," Max smiled. Despite his brave words his eyes were watering as he gave their little group one last look. "Tell Hillary I said goodbye, okay? I wanted to tell her personally but you know how emotional she can get…"

"No prob. See ya around, Maxie," Tyson waved, his own eyes glittering.

Kenny was trying to hide the fact that he was wiping his eyes with his tie. Even Kai offered a parting smile.

"Bye, guys…" Max whispered.

"Let's go before we all begin crying like a bunch of house wives," Ray laughed, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Looking back to Kai, he nodded. "I've got some things to do in town before I leave. Be home before dinner."

Getting an acknowledging nod from the bluenette, he lead Max, who's shoulders were now shaking, out. The door closed behind them with a click and the blonde turned around, staring at the surface with an insecure look.

"This is the toughest thing I've ever done," he softly confided to the neko-jin. "I didn't think it was going to be so hard to let go."

"You're not letting go," he assured, resuming their way to the lobby as Max followed him, wheeling his blue suitcase behind him. "The Bladebreakers may have split, but we're still Max, Tyson, Kenny, Kai and Ray. It's not the end of the world."

"Kinda feels like it," Max laughed half-heartedly.

Giving the sullen blonde's shoulders a comforting shake, Ray kept quiet. In contrary to his own words, he agreed with Max. Somehow…he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss. It was done. No matter how much they promised; how often they got together; how close they stayed; things would never be the same. The Bladebreakers were done and over with. The team name would be represented by Tyson and Kai and he knew that those two would not allow it to fade, but team itself was broken. And he couldn't help but feel the guilty that he had contributed to that.

Stepping out, they both turn at the same time to look back at the building, silently strengthening themselves as best they could. Yet, it still didn't feel like enough. Max took a shuddering breath, but for the rest they remained quiet, accordingly walking to where Max's dad had agreed to pick him up.

It was over.

* * *

Jerking awake, he could feel the sweat dripping down his body even though the room was moderately cool. His body felt as if it was on fire. Gasping for breath, he clutched at the flaming sensation on him, gritting his teeth as he could do nothing but wait for it to pass. The ceiling above him blurred unexpectedly when the pain shot up to the base of his skull. 

Turning his face into his pillow, he screamed.

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Hey! That's not how the confrontation between Tyson and Max and Ray went in the series! Yeah, but Ray and Kai weren't together in the series either now, were they? I'm just making sure that you guys keep in mind that I am deviating from the series, though some things will be kept in there. 

_Readers:_ Um….Ladya? What's with those two little ominous scenes in this chapter?

_Ladya:_ Wouldn't you like to know? **_evil snicker_**

Read & Review, please.

Side note: check out my bio-page for the scoop on the website concerning Bonsai kittens.


End file.
